


I'm Here Whenever You're Ready

by urfavepisces



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavepisces/pseuds/urfavepisces
Summary: Dick and Gar are struggling to get past what happened when Trigon took over Dick's body.





	I'm Here Whenever You're Ready

Before Rose and Dr. Light showed up, I’m thinking they could’ve shown Dick trying to make it up to Gar without ever actually trying to talk to him about it. Instead he gives him more attention during training, he looks up vegan/vegetarian recipes to make for Gar and he thinks that showing how much he cares for Gar that that will hopefully be enough. 

Dick being the man that he is would’ve blamed himself for Trigon leading him to the dark side.‘He should’ve been stronger for Gar and Rachel. He should’ve fought harder.’ Those are thoughts that circulate Dick’s mind daily in between that he thinks about Kory and how maybe it would be so much easier here with her. He also just really misses her.

So at one point Dick thinks buying Gar one of the video games he’s been talking about for the past month will make the teenager happy. And yea it does, he grabs the game from Dick after saying thank you and lifts it into the air like it’s a championship belt. Dick let’s himself relax for a minute and he feels himself smiling for the first time in a long time.

The absolute joy on Gar’s face almost makes Dick cry because he’s noticed how down he’s been. The kid probably doesn’t even notice that Dick can see that he tends to spend most of his time in his room when they aren’t training. When Dick orders food or decides to cook, Gar will always come to get his food and say his thank you’s before he walks back into his room. Or that he doesn’t ever really look Dick in the eyes anymore when he’s talking to him. Thing is all Gar can see when he looks at him is how dark and empty his eyes were and it drags back him back to that moment he’s been trying to get over. 

A couple of times Dick has looked to Rachel to explain what’s going on with Gar but she just shrugs it off. She promised him that she wouldn’t tell Dick because Gar knew that it would hurt him. And even though he knows it isn’t right, he’d rather shoulder the pain on his own than make Dick feel bad.

But he still can’t shake the feeling of Dick’s hand around his throat. One night Gar wakes up screaming, he’s sweaty and he can barely breathe. His chest feels like it’s on fire and the more air he inhales the more he starts to freak out because he can’t get a grasp on his breathing. He tries to control it, he closes his eyes and he inhales deep but before he could exhale, his door slams open.

“Gar!” Dick runs in and he looks like he’s seen a ghost. His hair is sticking up in all different directions and Gar looks up at him a little confused because Gar has specifically chosen the room farthest from Dick because of this reason. But before he can question it any further, his nightmare becomes a reality. Dick’s eyes had turned from it’s warm shade of brown to the empty black that Gar dreams about almost every night. He shuts his eyes and hopes that when he opens them that Dick’s eyes will be back to normal.

Dick can see that he’s scared and he still won’t look at him. “Hey Gar look at me. You okay?” He takes a couple minutes before nodding, “Yea I’m good. Just you know nightmares.”

Gar is still looking down at his hands when he says this and Dick is starting to unravel. It hurts him and he’s fascinated by the fact that he’s barely known this kid for a few months and already he’s made himself a permanent spot in his heart.

But Dick still is working on being the one to initiate these types of talks so he pats Gar on the shoulder, “Whatever is bothering you, you can come to me anytime Gar. I know you and I haven’t really talked since—Dick scratches the back of his neck—you know so I’m here whenever you’re ready.” Gar finally looks at Dick for the first time in a month and he can’t help but let a little smile slip. He was thankful that Dick was trying to be here for him despite what had happened, they would have the conversation at some point but for right now Gar is content with knowing that Dick cares.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this writing, I will be writing and posting one shots that will fill in the gaps the writers have left behind in season 2 even though we were all looking forward to them lmao. Also the format of my writing will be different this time around since I'm writing in a different POV so it may sound like me listing random head cannons in this writing. The next one could be more polished but I just wanted to let y'all know in case you're expecting a certain standard. Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
